


Sweet Dreams, Princess

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin and Leia together, Anakin tells a bedtime story to Leia, Gen, Happy Ending, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Young Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: Senator Padmé Amidala is occupied with a diplomatic mission and on Naboo it is bedtime for little Leia, who’s willingly listening to a story.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sweet Dreams, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t read anything similar yet, so i kinda decided to write it myself. i hope it doesn’t suck too much!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“They fought together against the Separatists droids and celebrated the victory on her home planet.” He said, looking in her daughter’s eyes. “He left her planet and never saw her again.” He paused, as if she didn’t knew the story by heart.

“They met again after ten years!” She said out loud, smiling widely. “Yes, they met again and when after those many years he looked at her angelic face, he felt something new in his heart.” He gave a look at her daughter’s necklace. The one he gave to Padmé when he was a child. “He received orders to protect her, so they went back on Naboo and there, princess, they both fell in love.” He smiled while talking, Leia waited patiently for the rest of the story.

“But you know, they couldn’t stay together. It was forbidden, so they kept it a secret just for themselves.” Leia nodded, smiling. “But you told me that Rex and Uncle Ben knew everything about them!” She laughed. Anakin’s cheeks were slowly becoming red, but he went on. “That’s another story.” He mocked her.

“After a lightsaber duel, he got injured and when they met again, she was so worried that she didn’t think twice before hugging him, in front of Master Yoda!” He tried to seem surprised, letting Leia laughing. “When they came back by the Lake Country, on Naboo, they got married and it was one of the best days in his life.” Leia looked at her father’s face, smiling seeing him happy.

“They spent three years fighting for the Republic, one on the battlefield and the other in the Senate.” He paused, thinking about the events. “But one night, the Republic was menaced by a dangerous force. It was dark and threatening, only the Jedi could save the Republic.” His tone got lower, he leaned towards his daughter, as if he was going to tell her a secret.

“It was a Sith Lord, hiding behind the Chancellor.” She continued, in a serious tone. Her father nodded, waiting to keep telling the story. “Only three succeeded that night. Those strong and cunning warriors defeated Lord Sidious and saved the Republic. One of them, I must say the most important, not only saved the Republic...” He took a deep breath, returning on his previous position.

“He saved the loves of his life: his secret wife and his unborn child.” He smiled. He moved a lock of hair from her face, making her giggle. “Once he came back home, her wife was quickly taken to a medical bay. There, he found out that she was carrying twins.” He was interrupted by Leia, that jumped from the bed. “The twins were Luke and Leia! Two amazing children!” She screamed, jumping around.

Anakin shook his head, laughing at her daughter. “This was supposed to be a bedtime story to help you sleeping, not jumping and screaming around your room.” He got up from her bed and suddenly took her up in his arms, hugging her. “Daddy, you’re suffocating me!” She laughed, squirming in his arms. He let go of her, watching as Leia quickly returned to bed, smiling.

“Can I finish the story this time?” She asked in a sweet, but excited tone. “Of course, go ahead.” He laughed a bit, sitting again on his daughter’s bed. “In the end, they decided to come back on Naboo and grow their children there! Mommy and daddy love Luke and Leia so much and they will never stop loving them. Daddy promised mommy that he will protect us forever!” She said happily, then hugged her father.

Anakin caressed her back slowly, smiling at her daughter’s words. “Your mother is very proud of you.” He whispered, leaving a kiss on her forehead. “Now is time to sleep, baby.” He said and tucked Leia in.

“Sweet dreams, princess.” He whispered. Anakin left another kiss on her forehead and then got up, he turned the light off with a quick hand’s move and, after looking at her one last time, he left the room to let her sleep.

_This and that of a Jedi Knight, were the life he always dreamed of._


End file.
